jetsetradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Gum/JSRF
Gum was the first female member of the GG's, in Jet Set Radio Future. DJ Professor K describes her as "a real cool lady who leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes". Appearance In Jet Set Radio Future, Gum wears a light green dress, with a revealing low cut neckline, and a high collar. It is edged at both hem and collar by blue-grey/aqua bands, with an orange stripe between the thicker grey stripes on the collar. Vertical katakana adorn the front, just under her cleavage, flanked on either side by three aqua coloured short horizontal bars stacked vertically. Between her shoulder blades is a blue-grey cross, and there is a similarly coloured patch at the base of her spine. She wears thin dark grey armbands around her upper arms, and wristbands which mirror the collar of her dress, as well as a dark grey choker. Her trademark helmet remains virtually the same compared to her counterpart in Jet Set Radio. It has a blue-grey colour, with what appears to be built in headphones, but these ones are light grey in the center, with an orange ring where they meet the body of the helmet. Her skates mirror the helmet in colour, and have a blue grey cross on an aqua field within a lighter grey circle on both sides of each skate, with yellow wheels. Role in Jet Set Radio Future At the beginning of the game, after you speak to Corn, she teaches Yoyo the basics of the game, such as grinding, jumping, and collecting and using spray cans. Gum, along with Corn and Roboy, can be found on the upper level of the central area of the Garage when not playing as her in the game. Relationships With Other Characters * Corn - Implied to be good friends, being originally the only two members of the GG's (not counting Roboy). * Beat - Before getting to know him, Gum absolutely does not like Beat, calling him "some headphone wearing freak" and saying she "can't wait till she gets her hands on that creep" when he's first talked about. It's unknown what their relationship is after he joins the gang. In-Game Statistics *The star (*) notates this character's highest skills Gallery Gum_logo.jpg|Gum's logo 146956N01S001_bthumb.png|Gum in Jet Set Radio Future. jsrf_gum_spraycan.png|Gum in Jet Set Radio Future. jsrf_gum813.png|Gum in Jet Set Radio Future. gum.png|Gum in Jet Set Radio Future. Trivia * If you are playing as Gum when recruiting Combo at Shibuya Terminal, he will call her "Princess". * There is fan speculation that Simca from the manga and anime "Air Gear" is based off of Gum. * Her stats are identical to Rapid 99's. * In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Gum's All-Star, when activated, drops broken hearts behind her that slow down other racers. This is most likely a reference to DJ Professor K's description of her. * In the English JSRF manual, DJ Professor K describes her as "a perverse lady with the tendency to abandon a guy in 10 minutes after winning his heart." Category:Characters Category:Jet Set Radio Future Character Category:Jet Set Radio Future Category:GG's Category:Females